


Blackout

by AloneShadow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blackouts, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Fainting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, like a lot of fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: “Iron Man can take it. Isn’t that right, Mr. Stark?”





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I move between 5-6k words fics and 20k, there is no in-between.  
While starting to edit a longer one, here's a _little_ one. I've missed my main ship... Especially after Endgame. *deep breath*

_“It’s just a party. To celebrate_ your company _. Please, Tony… Do it for me?”_

Tony finished his drink and put the glass down on the counter, staring at it while remembering the chat he had with Pepper few hours before, asking him to participate at the event since she was too sick to go. 

“Mister Stark? Mind if I take a picture?” One of the photographers asked him, already aiming for the shot: she looked young and a bit embarrassed, probably new to the job.

“Since you’re asking me so kindly… Sure.” He grinned, slightly turning to face her. 

“Thank you very much.” She said after taking the picture and gave him a nod before leaving. 

“Stark. I wasn’t expecting to see you without Miss. Potts at your side.” 

Tony sighed as he turned to greet another of their investor, as politely as he could. “I wasn’t expecting to find myself here, either.” He said shaking his hand, trying to focus on the discussion that followed. 

It would’ve been easy for him to stay at home, taking care of Pepper while watching some stupid movie, but they both knew these parties were important- well, at least _she_ knew, and she also knew that if it was just for Tony, he would have ignored all of them. 

He was going to, but watching poor, little Pepp so down because of the flu, the only way to make her relax and rest was going to the party as she asked. 

In the end, Tony put on his elegant blue suit, while Pepper fixed his hair a bit and his tie- not even the flu could stop her from checking he wasn’t going to the party wearing a pajama. Then, they split for the night: Tony hopped in his car alone, not even bothering Happy for the trip, heading to the hotel that was thirty minutes away from the Avenger Tower. 

Once there, he smiled at the flashes that welcomed him at the entrance of the building, spared a few words with the journalists before moving inside where he found more people to talk to, but also drinks, so it wasn’t a complete loss. Later, after a quick speech, he left the stage and moved back into the crowd, dispensing smiles and little talk until he was finally able to move aside with a drink in hand, watching the party that could have been going on even without his presence. 

He wasn’t used going to these parties alone anymore. He needed Pepper to balance his mood. They were a good team- and being together would have kept most of the people away from them. It was the perfect strategy. 

Tony smiled at the thought, and missed Pepper even more. Taking another drink, and declining the company of few women, he left the large dining room, meeting with Pepper’s secretary that informed him about a room free for him to use for the night if needed. 

“Or I can arrange for someone to drive you back home, sir,” the young man told him, communicator into one ear and a StarkPad in hand. 

“Do I look that drunk?” 

“No, sir.” 

Tony studied him. “The police would agree with you?” 

He cleared his throat. “Probably not. Sir.” 

Tony sighed and took the room’s key. “Tell Pep I’ll stay here for tonight. You... Give me that and go and enjoy the rest of the party.” He murmured taking the pad from his hand and heading to the elevator, ignoring what the guy said. He was convinced to be sober enough to drive, but Pepper always knew him better.

Once on the top floor, he reached the right door on the second attempt and breathed out while closing it behind his back, loosening the tie around the neck. He then noticed a large vase of flowers on the living's room table, so large to distract him from the beautiful view of the city lights outside the long windows. 

Considering stealing the flowers and brought them to Pepper, Tony dropped the pad on the couch and examined the red roses, expecting a note or something, but he heard a light _click_ instead, and a second later something sprayed against his face. 

“What the-“ he gasped, suddenly more awake, stumbling back while his vision started to get blurry. “Jarvis-” Tony tried to call for help via the watch around his wrist, but passed out before his fingers found the button. 

“-and get out of here.” 

“Are you sure he doesn't need another one?” 

“Two should be more than enough for now...” 

Tony could hear voices around him- voices he didn’t know. He tried to open his eyes despite feeling like his head was about to explode: he found himself laying on the bed, realizing a second later that it was the same hotel room he just walked into. There were three people in the living room now, all of them with their heads covered by black hoodies and weird, red masks. 

“He’s awake already.” A man said appearing in front of the others and gesturing at Tony. “Screw the doctor. He needs another shot.” 

Tony’s heartbeat started to accelerate. _Another shot?_ he asked himself. He could see that most of his _guests_ had guns with them, but he wasn’t in pain, nor he could see blood anywhere on the bed... 

“Keep him still.” Another one said, a woman, while moving closer. 

“W-who are you?” Tony managed to ask trying to roll away, but the same man flipped him around, face against the mattress, pulling and keeping his arms behind his back, making him groan in pain. 

“Easy...” The woman schooled his friend before turning to the bag placed on a chair close by. 

“Iron Man can take it. Isn’t that right, Mr. Stark?” he snorted, bending Tony’s wrists a bit more until the other gasped again. “Are you sure he didn’t call for help before passing out?” 

“They would be here by now if he did,” she answered. 

“I thought it would have been more difficult…” 

“Shut up and keep him still.” 

Tony was still trying to move away, but a hand painfully grasped his hair, forcing another groan out of him. 

“Be good for a while, ok Stark? We don’t want to hurt our precious hostage.” The man said. 

“Hostage…?” Tony breathed out, feeling too dizzy even to talk. “That’s- so 2008…” 

“Check him up before we leave,” the woman said. 

Tony tried to look at her but shut his eyes in pain when the man blocked his wrists placing a knee on them, to take something from her. “H-hey… Can’t we- just talk about it for sec?” he managed to say shivering as a hand moved around his neck. He tried to get free, not caring about how painful it was. He didn’t want those hands on his body- he didn’t even care if his wrist was going to crack under the pressure. 

“Stop it.” The man growled while patting his sides, checking inside all his pockets. “Here.” 

Tony saw him give something to the woman, but couldn’t make out what it was. _That gas… The spray was hidden in the flowers…_

“Shit,” the woman sighed. 

“What?”

“I told you two was too much. His temperature is too high… His vitals are all off-scale.” 

“You think it’s not working?” 

“I don’t know… He didn’t show any-“ 

Tony managed to free one arm and instantly pushed himself away, making the man fall backward, but he only rolled down the bed and on the floor. His vision was spinning, and he felt weak and ready to throw up. Blindly trying to stand, he barely made it before crashing down again, realizing that with _shot_, they didn’t mean guns: they meant drugs.

“I don’t think it’s working.” The man said, moving to stand in front of him. 

A sigh. “Fine. Let’s try with another dose.” 

Despite the pain and the sickness, Tony’s eyes snapped open at that word. “You drugged me...?” 

“Took you long enough to figure it out, huh?” the man commented, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, just to harshly drop him on the floor again, at the bed's feet.

“What- with what?” Tony could feel the panic rising. He could endure punches and kicks, but drugs? Drugs involved too many probabilities. Too many different ways to die. “’the hell- do you want from me?” 

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll send our requests to your people later.” The man said. 

Tony slowly lay on his side, watching the woman filling a syringe. “W- wait… You don’t- you don’t need to drug me. I- they will- WAIT, LISTEN!” he insisted as she ignored him and moved closer while the man kept him still grabbing his hair and one of his arm. 

“Hey, you need to watch this.” Another man said from the living room. 

The woman stopped and sighed before reaching the rest of the team. The man pushed Tony’s head against the bed before doing the same.

Tony breathed out, swallowing down the fear and trying to use his brain while he still could. Looking around, he sadly noticed his watch destroyed on the floor, few steps away. He turned to the bathroom’s door next to the bed- and he spotted something on the wall that gave him hope. 

“Why he’s here?” the man asked looking at the pc on the table. 

“I don’t know, but he wasn’t in the building when we arrived.” Another one said. 

“You said he didn’t call for help!” 

“He didn’t! He didn’t call anyone from this room,” the woman shot back. “Maybe he’s-“ they all froze as the fire alarm started ringing in the whole building. 

The man quickly moved past her and saw Tony collapsing on the floor after activating the alarm. “Son of a-!” He growled approanching and kicking him in the stomach. “Now we’re screwed! We need to leave!” 

“We will! We still have time! Give him the dose while I call the others.” She said. 

Coughing, keeping a hand over his pained stomach, Tony slowly tried to move away, hearing people running all around him, then a hand grabbed him by the jacket: he tried to use all the strength left in him to fight back, but the man clearly had enough and smashed his head against the floor. Tony blacked out for a few seconds, just to find himself on the bed again, and someone removing his jacket. 

“I’m not a doctor, Stark, so I’m sure this is gonna hurt.” The man said with a cold, angry voice while removing also half of the shirt to uncover his arm, keeping him still pressing his knee now on his bare chest- over the reactor.

_What’s in the syringe? Oh God what’s in the syringe?_ Tony kept trying to move the man off of him, but, if feeling the reactor pushed deeper inside his chest wasn't scary enough, the unknow drug they used on him was making him feel too damn weak to fight back. _I can’t pass out now- Stop him- I have to-_

“HEY!” 

Suddenly the man’s weight was gone and Tony was free to move and breath. Coughing, he dragged himself off the bed, crashing on the floor again, somehow taking the bedside table along with him: something crashed next to him, making him gasp as the room got darker. 

He could barely hear the noises around him, and then there was only the alarm echoing in the hotel. Trying to pull himself up, a hand grabbed his arm and he instantly started punching and kicking everywhere.

“Stark- Tony stop, it’s me!” 

It took him few seconds to focus on the man’s face, realizing it was Steve Rogers. Breathing fast, he kept a hold on the soldier’s jacket while staring. “Cap… What- why are you here?” 

Steve sighed in relief, his hold becoming more gentle. “Long story. You ok?” he asked checking him up and down.

Tony had to fight the urge to hug the man. “I… Yeah, I just… I…” 

“It’s alright. You’re safe now. Come on, let me help you,” Steve stood first and pulled him up, helping him sit on the bed- or more like crash on it. 

“T-that man…” Tony asked looking around but found no one. “And the others… Where…? He- he was…” he kept murmuring, watching Steve coming back from the bathroom handing him a little towel, humid of water. 

“I thought I knocked him out, but he ran away. I already call the police. They’ll take care of them, don’t worry.”

Tony was aware to be in shock when he didn’t manage to answer. He saw his hand shaking while accepting the towel, and feared Steve noticed it too.

“You’re bleeding. Here…” Steve said grabbing his hand to help him keep the towel on the cut above his right eye. “Tony, what happened? Who are these people?”

“I don’t- I don’t know. Kidnap… They wanted… I think.” _I can’t even talk… Did he drug me again? He was going to._ “Just- go after him. If he escapes-“ 

“They won’t. The hotel is-“ 

“You don’t understand! If he gave me the injection-” Tony shivered again, passing a hand on his left shoulder and arm, still uncovered. 

“What injection?” Steve asked following the gesture, quickly catching up. “That’s what he was trying to do? Inject you with something?” 

“He was using a syringe. You- did you saw it?” he asked while wearing the shirt back on.

“He lost something before…” Steve looked around and then moved to the living room. “Yeah, there’s a broken syringe here. Looks like it was still full.” 

Tony breathed out, but the relief didn’t last long. “Steve, you- I need you to take me to- back to the Tower.” 

“You need a doctor first. That cut is pretty deep.” 

“That’s- the last of my problems… ” he said trying to stand again, just to fall against the man.

Studying him up close, Steve realized things might be more serious than he thought. He made him sit down again and put a hand on his forehead, “Tony, you’re burning up.” 

He nodded, feeling that touch so much more welcomed than the ones he received until now. “They already use it. Drugged me…” he murmured staring down at the floor. 

Steve’s voice became cold and serious in a second. “With what? Tony, what did they gave you?” 

“I don’t know. The syringe… We need-“ 

Suddenly the corridor outside the room was filled with angry voices and people screaming. “Can you walk?” Steve asked, keeping an eye on the door.

“Steve, I need… I need a sample to-“ Tony kept saying, and then the other suddenly pulled him up and make him sit in front of the wardrobe, in a corner hidden by entrance wall. 

“Stay here, alright? Don’t move.” Steve said before running away. 

Tony tried to stop him, but he just dropped his head against the wall, breathing hard, feeling his heartbeat running like crazy. _I left the armor in the car… The watch is broken… My phone- I need…_

He heard the sounds of a fight, but couldn’t make himself to move. Trying to remember where his phone was, he blinked to clear his vision and saw the hotel’s phone was on the floor, fell down when he hit the bedside table. Tony wanted to drag himself to it and call Pepper, or anyone else more qualified than him about dealing with kidnappers, but all he managed to do was stand on his knees and crash unconscious on the floor a second later.

“…Tony? Tony, wake up.” 

_Do I have to?_ Tony groaned while coming back to his senses, the alarm echoing in the building hurting both his head and his ears. Turning his head, he found Steve kneeling next to him, staring with a worried expression. "Kidnap... Right.” He murmured slowly sitting up and looking around: still the same room, but there were four men unconscious on the floor, few feet away, all of them with their hands tied behind their backs- using what looked like towels. 

Steve kept studying at him for a moment, then his shoulders dropped a bit. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Not great…” he said, holding his head into both hands. “At least I can talk now…” 

“You sure you’re ok?” 

Tony nervously looked up at him, “Do I look ok to you? I have been drugged and still don’t know with what! Where’s the… You said the syringe was full?” 

Steve nodded, gesturing behind himself. “I already took a sample.” He said patting his pocket. 

“You did?” 

“While you were out.” 

Tony stood up, but couldn’t avoid grasp onto him to find his balance. “Ok…” he said when he was able to stand by himself. “I need… We need to get to my car. My suit is in there. I can use it to examine the drug and- and…” 

Steve held him again when he was going to fall forward. “Help is on the way. You should stay here while we-“ 

“Like hell. I’m done with this. With this place. I just- I need my suit.” 

“We don’t know how many of those men are still in the hotel-” 

“That’s why you need me. Four eyes are better than two, right?” He said with a slight grin, noticing a bruise on his cheek. “I think you definitely need someone watching your back. Who caught you off guard?” 

Steve carefully let him free to stand by himself, looking unsure. “You don’t-?” 

They both turned to the door when more screams echoed from afar. 

“We need to get to my car.” Tony insisted while giving him a better look. “Where’s your shield? And why are you here, anyway?” 

Steve sighed, “I don’t keep it with me all the time…” 

“You’re not even in your suit.” 

“And I don’t have to wear that all the time either.” 

“So what? You were casually passing by when I was going to be kidnapped?” 

It took Steve a moment before deciding to answer. “I was on a date.” 

“You- on a date? Here? In a hotel?” 

“No-“ 

“Wow. I’m gonna faint again.”

“The date wasn’t here. I was on my way back home when I remember Pepper sending me the invite for your party, tonight, so, yeah… You can say I was actually just passing by.” 

“She invited you? And who else? Thor?” 

“I doubt he would be able to-” Steve once again caught him into his arms when the other was going to fall. “Tony, you should stay here and rest.” 

“Nope... Not gonna happen.” 

“If your conditions get worse-“ 

“If you get tired of me fainting, feel free to leave my body somewhere, ok?” He said patting his shoulder after standing straight again. 

Steve sighed, considering other options before nodding. “Alright… But you’re a civilian here, so stay close to me. If you need to stop, just tell me.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I’m not joking. These people are-” 

“I know they’re dangerous. No need to remind me.” Tony cut him off. 

Steve nodded again. “Come on, then. Most of the people already evacuated the hotel, so it should be just us and them.” 

“Sounds fun.” 

“Tony…” 

“I mean, you’re without your shield, and I’m without my armor…” he said, sighing at the elevator not working, “and we have to take the stairs.”

Steve was already looking for the emergency’ staircase. “They must have another plan if they haven’t left the building yet. They said what they want from you?” 

“Money? Free weapons? Fame? Pick the one you like.” Tony stopped as his vision started getting blurry again. Leaning against the wall, he shut his eyes, waiting for the worst to pass. 

Steve was few meters away already when he turned and noticed it, quickly jogging back to him. “Are you sure you can do this?” 

“Sooner I get into my armor, the better.” He murmured passing a hand over his eyes. He could see, but the headache was killing him. That, and the fever. 

Steve kept quiet, even if it looked like he wanted to argue. “There was a bar downstairs. We’ll get you some water.” 

“We don’t have time for a drink.” 

“No, but you need it.” 

“Never thought I would hear you say that…” he snorted taking off the jacket since he was feeling too hot. He tried to remove his tie as well, but Steve grabbed him by the shirt and moved both behind a corner: a few seconds later two men ran past them, heading to Tony’s room, rifles in hand. 

“Come on.” Steve said dragging him down the corridor until they found the stairs and started descending. He stopped only when they reached the floor below, spotting another group of enemies guarding the corridor. “Damn it…” he murmured turning around, forced to hold the other that was falling against him again. “Tony- you still with me?” 

“Uh-uh…” 

“Is it getting worse?” 

“Dizzy,” he just answered holding onto the banister to balance himself. “My head is going to explode…” 

Steve checked on the enemies again before taking his decision, kept dragging him downstairs, on the third floor. Unable to reach the bar, he tried to think of an alternative, but before he could say anything, Tony sprinted inside the first room with the door open without saying a word. “Tony-“ he ran after him, just to hear him throwing up in the bathroom. He sighed, guarding the entrance, hoping no one heard that. 

After washing his face, Tony reappeared out the bathroom pale a sheet, shivering like crazy. He shared a look with the soldier and nodded, “I know. I look like shit.” 

“You should stay here. Barricade the door and wait until I-“ 

“I’ll go crazy if I stay here doing nothing. If I have to die, at least I want to know what they did to me.” 

“You’re not going to die.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not going to get better either.” He shot back, and just raising his voice made his head spin even more. “I found few aspirins in there… I’ll be fine for a while.” 

“You shouldn’t-“ 

“Remember when I told you my head is going to explode? I just paused the countdown. Give me a break, ok?” 

“**They’re here!**” 

Tony saw another man wearing a mask running towards him from the corridor, unaware of Steve standing behind the corner, and that easily knocked him unconscious with one punch. “See? All good.” 

Steve spared him a nervous glare before checking the man for weapons and found a gun; then, he uncovered his face and looked at the other, “Do you know him?” 

Tony shook his head. “No idea who he is...” He murmured watching him dragging the man away, locking him in the bathroom. 

“You ready?” Steve then asked and felt bad watching how weakly Tony nodded. “Still a few floors, come on.” He checked the corridor was clear before gesturing him to follow. 

They were close to the staircase when Steve heard his phone vibrate against the chest. He pull it out of the pocket and sighed in relief, answering, “Nat, where are you?” 

Tony was few feet away, but then slowly leaned against the wall, breathing too fast. “Steve…” he tried to call out before fainting again. 

A bang woke him up this time. Scared and confused, as he found himself laying on cold, marble stairs, Tony slid down a bit more before he was able to grab the banister and stop, trying to sit up. Placing a hand on the back on his head, he hissed at the pain but found no traces of blood.

Looking around, he heard someone approaching fast and he swallowed, preparing for the worst- just to see Steve halt in front of him, at the bottom of the stairs, looking worried, and with a broken lip. 

Tony nodded, breathing out. “I think I fainted…?” he said, but the other just kept staring. “What? You ok?” 

“You don’t remember what happened?” 

“No... I told you, I pass out… I just woke up here,” he saw him hesitate, and he didn’t like that. “Why? What happened?” 

Steve shook his head and checked both sides of the corridor before helping him up. “Other of those men found us. We have to go.” 

“They’re giving you some hard time, are they?” he commented as the other passed a hand under his broken lip. 

Steve just keep checking left and right. “Come on, we’re almost there.” He said descending the stairs to the second floor. 

Tony followed, trying to keep up. “Did you- you were talking to Natasha? On the phone? That’s all I remember.” 

“Yeah, she’s taking care of securing the area outside. They already got few of those guys.” 

“That’s good…!” Tony tripped on his feet, but the soldier was fast enough to catch him once again, only this time he felt Steve’s hold more _harsh_… Not enough to hurt, but- colder. “Sorry,” he murmured as the other quickly let him go to proceed downstairs, not sure what he was apologizing for. 

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Steve said without looking at him, busy checking the area, gun in hand. 

_Maybe he’s right. I should’ve locked myself in a room and let them handle this,_Tony hated himself for thinking about it, and just breathed out, following. Looking at Steve’s back, he blinked, noticing a cut in his jacket. “Are you hurt?” 

“What?” 

“There’s a hole in your jacket. They shot you?” 

Steve did that thing again: he looked at him and then away, as to stop himself. “I’m fine. You good? Can you walk?” he asked, noticing him limping a bit. 

Tony was too weak to insist. “Yeah… I think I hit my leg falling down the stairs. That’s what happened before?” 

Steve nodded, checking the atrium of the second floor. “I couldn’t- I tried to keep you close, but then more people arrived.” 

“Better been thrown down some stairs that get killed, I guess…” Tony sighed and his vision got blurry again, making him sway, and hold on the banister didn’t help this time, as he fell at the bottom of the stairs with a groan. “Shit-“ 

“Wait-“ 

“No, I’m tired of this! I want- I need to know what-“ Tony snapped trying to stand by himself, but then he felt like walking on a soft bubble and he fainted again, hoping to not throw up all over Steve. 

“-care of him, just go!” 

Tony blinked awake once again, realizing two things: one, there was a young man on the floor staring at him with the most terrified expression on his face, and a bleeding nose; second, someone was holding him from behind, keeping an arm around his neck. As he saw the young man running away, he started fighting back, trying to get free. 

“Tony, calm down!” 

He stopped at the sound of that voice. “Steve?” 

A brief pause. “Yeah… You ok?” 

“No, I’m not! You’re trying to kill me!” he yelled, trying to break free. 

“I just need to be sure-“ 

“Rogers, I’m gonna punch you in the face if you don’t-“ he started, but then Steve let him go. Coughing, Tony quickly moved away and turned to stare at the man that looked back at him with a guilty expression. “Cap, what the hell?!” 

“Sorry. I was just… I _wasn’t_ trying to hurt you.” 

“No, you were just trying to choke me to death! Why? And who was that guy?” 

“He works in the hotel. He was hiding in here.” 

“In here-?” Tony scanned the area around them: it looked like it was a smaller dining room of the hotel. “How did we get here…? Did I pass out again?” he asked and the Captain nodded. “For how long? And why you were trying to kill me?” 

“I wasn’t. After you ran off-“ 

“I ran off?” 

“Yes. I found you here with that kid and…” Steve sighed, and stopped once again. 

“No. No- hey, you’re going to finish that sentence right now.” 

“I-“ 

“You’re acting weird since the first time I passed out! What is it? Do I start running around like a maniac and I can’t remember it?” 

“That’s not-” 

“Then just tell me!” He yelled, well aware that something wasn’t right, and having Captain fucking America keeping secrets from him was surprisingly the worst thing he could imagine at the moment. 

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. “I will, but I need you to calm down.” 

“**I AM VERY CALM RIGHT NOW!**” Tony screamed again, and had to hold on a table to not fall on the floor, feeling lightheaded, _Not again…_

“Tony, listen to me, ok? Stay with me-” 

He tried to, as Steve held him by the shoulders, but his mind was drifting off and all he could do was stare at the table some client left in a hurry, the food still in the plate… 

Tony came back to his senses with a gasp, finding himself in a very dark space. He looked around with no idea of where he was or what happened. “Steve?” he called, but the man was nowhere to be found. He tried to keep his panic at bay all night, but when he felt something into his hand and looked down, he almost screamed: he was holding a knife, and there was fresh blood on the blade. 

He stared at it until his hand started shaking so much the blade fell and he jumped away from it as it hit the ground. _That’s blood… Not my blood,_ he told himself, quickly checking himself. Terrified, a memory flashed into his mind: he saw that knife on the restaurant table, before passing out. 

Tony looked around again, hoping to see Steve reappearing once again, but there was just silence- even the fire alarm has stopped. “This is the parking,” he murmured, trying to focus on what to do. “Car. Get to the car… Take the suit, then go back look for Steve. Ok… I can do it…” 

Unstable on his feet, Tony finally saw the car and crashed against it, patting the handle for the scanner to recognize him and the car came to life in a second. “Jarvis… Jarvis, I need the suit...” 

“Everything’s ready in the truck, sir. Have you enjoyed the party?” the metallic voice calmly asked from inside the vehicle. 

“Way too much… Call the Romanoff. Tell her… Tell her we need some medic ASAP. For- for me and- and other people.” He said walking to the open truck and blindly started wearing the Iron Man suit. 

“Sir, I have multiple messages from agent Romanoff and Miss Potts-“ 

“I know, just call her and… Take a sample of my blood, first. I need a test. Something’s not right…” Tony just needed the helmet, but his head started spinning again. He was in shock, he knew it, but he couldn’t waste time. “Jarv, I can’t… Maybe I shouldn’t- fly like this…” he said before crashing on the floor once again. 

He could hear another siren now, stronger and closer, but he was feeling so weak he couldn’t even get scared. What actually made him open his eyes wide open, was finding himself aiming both hands against Steve, lasers charged and ready to shoot. The soldier was down on his knees on the ground; he looked in pain, keeping a hand on the floor and one over his side as he leaned against the car he just flew against- Tony could see the damage on the whole side of it. 

Steve groaned and looked up at him. “You’re back?” he asked, partly relieved. 

Tony quickly lowered his arms, not knowing what to say. 

“Nat is- just outside. They’ll be here soon…” the other said, trying to stand, but give up as more blood flowed from the wound on his side. 

Slowly, Tony was finally understood. “It was me the one trying to kill you all this time?” 

Steve sighed. “It was because of the drug.” 

“I stabbed you?” 

“I can handle it.” He snorted with a little grin, trying to stand again, holding onto the car. 

Tony couldn’t find the courage nor the strength to say anything. All he knew was that he couldn’t risk killing Steve Rogers without knowing what he was doing. Nor anyone else. “Jarvis, knock me out. For good.” He ordered. 

“What?” Steve looked at him, alarmed. 

“Are you sure, sir?” the AI asked.

“Protocol 33. Do it.” 

“Tony, hold on-!” 

Steve starting to run towards him was the last thing he saw before the suit was filled with smoke and everything turned black one more time.

.-.-.

This time, when Tony opened his eyes there was just silence, and it took him a minute to know that he wasn’t in the hotel anymore. The room was too gray and empty.

Taking a deep breath, he then tried to move, but his body was too heavy. “Ugh… damn it…” 

“Good morning, Sir,” Jarvis greeted him a second later. 

Tony looked aside and found a Stark phone on the bedside table. “Is it? Why I can’t move?” 

“It is a side effect of the drug you were injected with. I estimated it should disappear in the next few hours.” 

Tony gave up trying to sit and just dropped his head back on the pillow, slowly placing a hand over his forehead. “What drug was it? Any other side effect I should know about?” 

“None to consider permanent. There is a full report on your medical conditions that-” 

“That he can read later,” Steve interjected entering the room. 

Tony turned to look at him, surprised to see him wearing a SHIELD t-shirt, while the memories slowly started to come back. “We’re in SHIELD's base?” he asked, studying him up and down a second time. “You ok?” 

“Yes, and yes,” he patiently nodded. “I should be the one asking how are you, though.” 

“I shot you… I was- you were bleeding,” he insisted trying to sit up again, but managed it only with the Captain’s help. 

“That healed already, don’t worry.” 

“I do worry if I try killing someone that I don’t want to kill.” 

“That’s good to know,” Steve said a little grin, moving a stool to sit next to the bed. “You’re recovering quickly too. Jarvis told us the drug hasn't left any permanent damage on you…” 

“_Us_? Who else is here? For how long I was out this time?” 

“Nat left a while ago. We left the hotel just a few hours ago.” 

Tony nodded, staring and hating the SHIELD tunic he was wearing. “She left this?” he asked leaning his back against the pillow and grabbing the phone. 

“Ah, no. I found it in your jacket. I thought you might need it.”

Tony nodded, dropping the device on his lap. “So, that’s what happened after I passed out? I suddenly turned crazy and tried to kill everyone?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Oh, God…” he groaned passing a hand over his eyes. 

“I wanted to tell you, but once Nat discovered how the drug worked, she told me not to, and just- try to keep you calm instead.” 

“What that’s supposed to mean?” 

Steve gestured at the phone, “Well, based on Jarvis exams, the drug was partly- huh…“ 

“Give me a sum up.” 

The soldier seemed relieved. “Getting scared, or anxious, it would have triggered a rage-effect.” 

“_Rage effect_.” Tony repeated, thinking. “So I panicked, passed out I snapped on you? That’s why- that’s how you got all those wounds?” 

“You couldn’t control yourself-“ 

“There were actually people you fought against or it was just me and you just decided to lie?” he continued. He wasn’t angry at Steve, but at himself. Incredibly angry. 

“You know those people were very real. You just-surprised me a few times. I didn’t know exactly what was happening to you until Nat called.” 

_“Who caught you off guard?”_, Tony remember asking him the first time. Now he knew the answer. 

Steve noticed how he looked down, ashamed and frustrated, grabbing the sheet into his fists. “Tony, it’s not your fault. I’m not blaming you for what happened.” 

“Well, I do.” 

“It was beyond your or my control.” 

“They made it inside that room before me. I was- I should have asked Jarvis to check the building first-” he hissed, flinching when the other grabbed his arm. 

“No one could have imagined for something like this to happen. You almost got kidnapped, Tony.” 

“Yes, and if I didn’t let my guard down-“ 

“No one can keep that up all the time. Not even me," Steve said with a calm smile. "Everything’s fine, and that’s all that matters,” he finished, slowly letting him go. 

Tony took a deep breath and looked at the phone for another moment, then back at him. “I’m sorry for shooting you.” 

Steve huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Since when you have a soporific gas inside your suit, anyway?” 

“It’s a recent add on… In case someone try to steal it.” 

He slowly nodded. “You got me worried there, for a second.” 

Tony frowned, unsure. “I did?” 

“I had no idea what _Protocol 33_ meant.” 

“If you'd bothered to knock me out for good sooner, I wouldn’t have the need to use it,” Tony snorted. He noticed Steve staring with a strange look: was that surprise? Or just the soldier trying to solve a puzzle he couldn’t understand? “I could have hurt you. Or someone else. You think I’m that kind of selfish bastard?” he asked. 

“No...” Steve said, keeping that strange expression on his face, “but maybe you like to pretend be that way too often.” 

Tony’s mouth closed shut, as he stared back at him, taken aback. “Was that a compliment?” 

Steve smiled a bit before someone knocked at the door. 

“Captain? Director Fury asked to see you.” A man said informed him. 

He nodded and then looked back at Tony. “Try to get some rest. I’ll be back soon.” 

“You don’t have to babysit me, you know?” 

“Sorry, but I have to. Until we’re sure you won’t try to kill anyone else, at least.” 

“That’s a low blow, Cap...” Tony commented, but the other just grinned at him and stood up. “H-hey, Steve,” he called before the door closed, and the soldier turned around. “Thank you. For helping me, back there.” 

Steve looked surprised for a second, then smiled and nodded once, closing the door. 

Tony took a deep breath then, leaning against the pillow and closing his eyes. 

“Sir? There are twenty-five missing calls from Miss. Potts.” 

He sighed, smiling tiredly. “Call her back. It’s weird when something bad happens and no one yells at me for it…” 

Fine


End file.
